The love of ages and hero's
by Optimistic Pessimist that I am
Summary: Evie Jasper Potter has always watched Teddy Lupin when he came to the family house, she has loved him as a brother nothing more. But with the constant prodings from both brothers, will that live develop into something deeper, something darker? In this sto
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A child in the dark.

Dad, is it almost time to get going? I don't want to be late." Al whined, I contemplated giving him a quick kick in the shins, but caught mothers eye and decided that perhaps it would be best if I didn't. "Yeah, when are we getting there? There's like, tons of traffic out today." James complained. My light green eyes rolled over, I really don't like it when I have to go with them to the platform I mean, last year Uncle Ron had given me a ride 'cause none of his kids were old enough to go to Hogwarts yet and it was only James to annoy me then Al was only just going into 1st year whilst me, I was in the 4th year already. I watched younger witches and wizards pass by wearing pinks and blues, I ,however, wore; a white shirt under a black sweater, white jeans and black combat boots, my black hair messed up with red tips. My make up had to stay neutral for school, a fact I strongly disagreed with and Teddy seemed to be into the whole rule breaking deal, I don't know why it bothers me though, he's like my brother." Just be patient you two. Evie? Did you do all of your work ready for Professor. Long bottom?" Mum asked, I nodded even though I wasn't exactly sure whether I had or not.

At the station, I wrinkled my nose. The stench of non-magical folk closed the air, making it hard for me to breathe without retching." Mum? Is it okay to fancy someone that's almost a relative? Because Eve-" I clamped a hand over James's mouth, to stop him from talking about what he thought was going on." Of course its alright to like an almost relative! Why would you think it wasn't?" Dad answered, questioning his son with a cool authority. I obviously hadn't gotten that from him, I had Mum's 'Beat first, question later attitude towards most people... Maybe all of them some days." Why not is the proper question. You should ask Evie what I mean Dad." James continued, pointing at me as I slowly went pink in the face. I shook my head, short hair flying around, they were not going to get me to answer that no matter what." Come on. Or you'll miss the train on the first day and then Rose won't be able to sit by you Albus. You do want to sit with her don't you? And you James." I snapped, running through the barrier when no one was looking at me.

I appeared, being set upon by a small child with a flop of red hair, the child knocked me down and sat on my stomach hugging me around the neck tightly." Evie, Evie, Evie! Are you coming back with me today?!" Asked the boy. As Ron and Hermione came over I noted that my attacker was my little cousin Hugo. Shaking my head,Mum helped me up by threading her arms under my elbows and supporting me as I stood." No, I'm sorry Hugo. I've got to go to school like Rose, James and Albus. Don't worry though, I'll send you lots of letters every week telling you what happens in school. Anyway, you've always got Louis to play with." I said, getting down to his level and looking into his dark brown eyes.

Uncle Ron hugged me, saying that he and Hermione wanted to know everything that went on ,he also made me promise to look out for Rose and make sure no one bullied her for being smart." I will. Uncle Bill already made me promise the exact same with Victoire and Dominique and Dad with Al and James. George didn't bother, said he wanted Roxanne to take care of herself and Percy doesn't talk to me because of the way I dress." I said, turning to see Teddy leaning against a wall, handa in his pockets and talking to Scorpius Malfoy, the older of Draco Malfoy's two children. He was tall, pale with blond hair and clear blue eyes just like his mother and father." Oh, okay then. I really want to go back to school this year though. I miss the lessons and punishments me and Harry used to get in Potions." Ron reminisced, staring off into space as he did so. I grinned, hoisting my trunk onto the train then spinning to help Rose with hers." Don't worry Uncle. I'll say Hello to Professor. Longbotton for you shall I?" I teased, walking back over to my Dad and hugging him one last time before I had to go." Listen Evie, if your head hurts at any time in the term go to the headmistress and ask her if there's anyway you could come home for a little bit. Okay? Oh, and try to keep your brothers out of trouble, watch out for Rose because she doesn't have any siblings in the school yet, join the quidditch team you'll find school boring without it... Help out with whatever you can and just have fun this year... But do try to study some won't you?" He counted the points off on his fingers, I think he was just showing Mum that he'd given my the ' Stay safe, do your homework ' speech that I hadn't needed since the 1st year.

As I got on the train, Al grabbed my wrist and said." Can I sit with you for a bit? I don't know anyone except from you, Rose ,James, Roxanne, Scorpius and Victoire...and Teddy." I smiled and pointed to the empty compartment I was just about to claim for myself." Sit down and stay quiet. If one of the older Slytherins come in trolling just let me deal with it okay? Now, I need to finish reading my Herbology book, go find out if James has done his Defence against the dark arts work." I commanded, snatching the required book from my bag and proceeding to bury my head in it. A few minutes later, Al came back in, red faced and angry." One of the Ravenclaws just hit you didn't they? Who, where, why?" I asked without having to look at him. He shook for another minute before finally taking a deep breath and trying to get the sentence out." Lucas Miltson, second carriage in the compartment with James and because I dared to doubt that James had done his homework." He said through gritted teeth. I rolled my eyes, pulling my wand from my pocket, getting out of the room and stalking down the corridor with people turning heads to watch me as I passed.

I arrived at James's compartment with a frown, he was deep in animated conversation with the boy who had just hit his brother and he didn't look even remotely angry." James Sirius Potter, what the hell is Albus coming to me saying that your friend Miltson has just hit him for?" I questioned dangerously. The boy scoffed at me so I levelled my wand between his eyes, causing him to go cross eyed to keep it in view." Lucas only did what I wanted to do Evie, you can't hate me just for that." He snapped at me, I raised an eyebrow in disbelief. How dare he say something like that about his little brother! If Dad had caught him then, I can only imagine what he'd have said." If this ever happens again James, I'm going to write to Mum and tell her what went on and you had better hope she doesn't tell Granma or you'll be in deeper trouble than you already are." I threatened, watching all four of the boys in the cabin go white before leaving with a ghostly grin on my face.

At Hogwarts, I took my rightful seat by Victoire and James, who I was ignoring with a considerable strength, almost wishing that I could disappear when Teddy looked at me from across the hall at the Slytherin table. It was weird how he'd been sorted Slytherin, because both of his parents had been in Gryffindor like my parents and grandparents on both Mum and Dads sides. He waved, Scorpius following his line of sight and waving at me as well, I waved back but only half-heartedly, thinking about what James had almost given away." That Teddy Lupin is looking at you again Evie, urgh, so is Scorpius... What a shame that you don't like either of them." Victoire whispered snootily. I'd always told Bill not to let Fleur have a say in how the kids were raised, that he would be given them to his mother, but as usual he didn't listen." Who said I didn't? Maybe I like Scorpius and then again maybe I like Teddy. You never know, so shut up and listen to what Professor. McGonagall is saying." I replied waspishly. Teddy frowned at me from his seat, to that I simply shrugged my shoulders and turned my face up to the front." This year, our new students are not so many.

Perhaps I should not have told so many people not to reproduce in their life time... Our caretaker, Mr. Person would like to remind you all that Weasley Wizard Wheezes products are still banned and will be until such time as they are no longer classified as dangerous. Now, onto the sorting." The sorting commenced, I sort of fell asleep before being prodded awake at Album's turn, he had gone red at the mention of his name. Well at least he didn't get his name yelled out lime 6 times like mine had." Another Potter? Well a brother and sister both in Gryffindor I'd better put you in...SLYTHERIN!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Friends or family.**

"Slytherin!"

My heart froze, Al looked horrified at the comment." Come on Albus, you need to come with me now. Come on." Teddy whispered, putting an arm around Al and leading him off to the Slytherin table. After him came Rose, who became a Ravenclaw because of her brains, Dominique became a Gryffindor and Molly Weasley, Percy's daughter, became a Ravenclaw." Evie, calm down. You stutter when you get angry and then people bully you." James whispered, prising my fingers off the bench. I glanced at him, releasing my grip and trying to relax a little was sat beside Rose on the Ravenclaw table, as a cousin I suppose I should look after her, well cousin on Mum's side. Her Dad was Uncle Fred and her Mum aunt Selene, she was his girlfriend whilst Dad was at school and I had always been great friends with her because she was someone I could relate to...bullied for being smart _and_brave at the same time.

"Well, let's not get any hungrier then, dig in everyone!" McGonagall clapped her hands,making the food magically appear. I didn't feel hungry at all, but Victoire and James still loaded up my plate with bread, chicken, potatoes and sausages." Are you gonna eat or shall I force feed you?" Victoire said loudly, tossing her blond hair over her shoulder like her mother normally did. I hated Fleur always had, ever since I was a baby, apparently I had screamed and kicked her as a small child... I guess I still did. Except I now shouted at her, threw heavy objects at her and then got screamed at in French that I didn't even understand." No that's alright. I can feed myself." I replied, running my hands through my hair and looking over at Al, who was staring at me. I kept eye contact with him as I shovelled some potatoes into my mouth, he nodded in realisation, following my example." Teddy's looking at you again Evie, aren't you going to talk to him?" Victoire asked, looking down her nose at James as he ate like a pig. Shaking my head, I bounced up and down in my seat anxious for the feast to be over so I could talk to my friend's... Who hadn't bothered to sit with me on the train." Now that the feast is over, off to your beds, pip pip." The headmistress called out across the the stairs, I hung back to wait for Teddy like normal and he appeared with Scorpius at his side." Are you okay?! I saw your face at the table, hey? Come here." Teddy said, pulling me into a hug that Scorpio joined not long after. I felt tears falling down my face from my over flowing eyes,sniffing slightly, I pulled away from the boys with a watery smile on my face." We should strive to cause as much trouble for the new Defence against teacher. That would be a great way to distract you Evie." Scorpius muttered, barely audible over the loud noises from the other students. Both me and Teddy nodded, him grinning at that prospect.

The very next day, I awoke in the girls dormitory to the sound of screaming. Opening my eyes, I saw a huge black dog sat at the end of my bed, Victoire crouching on her bed shrieking at the top of her lungs." Shut up everyone! If you go and get the headmistress, then she'll make the beast leave." I bellowed over the noise. Every one of the girls ran out, pushing and shoving each other in their haste." Padfoot,you can change back now." I added quietly. The dog changed into my Father's godfather Sirius Black, I rolled my eyes and leant forward." I came as a favour to Molly and Arthur, they wanted me to warn you about the events playing at Hogwarts this year, the Triwizard Tournament is coming back here." He whispered, grabbing my shoulders. It was okay because my T-shirt was really big on me and covered everything up." What!? Why didn't Dad tell me before I left? He's on the Auror team for some reason." I replied in horror, glancing at the door before getting out of bed and paving around nervously. Sirius watched me through a frown, his eye balls moving from side to side several times." I don't have much time Evie so listen close. Do not put your name into the Goblet, make sure no one puts it in for you and definitely don't let James, Scorpius,Victoire or Teddy enter either. Or I presume your parents might have something to say." He said, quickly and quietly. I nodded at intervals when he stopped talking, drifting off subject for a few seconds." Of course I won't let them enter! Professor McGonagall would be mad to let anyone under 16 enter, especially after what happened in Dad's fourth year." I muttered as McGonagall burst into the room, Slughorn and Flitwick behind her. Upon seeing Sirius, all three of them visibly relaxed I reckon they thought it was a rabid dog come to eat us all.

Finally having been released by the teachers, I hurried down to DADA to catch up with Scorpius, Teddy wasn't in our class as he was to 'smart' for the class." I bet its an Auror, or ex-deatheater! That would be so cool!" Buzzed Victoire. Unfortunately that moron is still in our class although I had hoped- prayed that she wouldn't be. As everyone went into the room, I looked around and saw all the signs of a far from unfriendly teacher." Good morning class, please finds seats, with your friends or enemies I won't make you choose nor will I be introducing a seating plan." The familiar voice of Remus Lupin said from the door to his office/bedroom. I groaned, dropping into a seat at a desk without Scorpius but Victoire instead. I cast a frightened expression at Scorpius, who rolled his eyes at my childishness." Ah, Miss. Potter, perhaps you know what a Bogart can do?" Lupin asked, descending the steps to his office and sitting on the edge of his desk." They can change shape at will to become the thing a single person fears the most. It can be an object or person, but recent studies of human and non-human fears have shown that people and creatures are what the majority were scared of." I answered, smirking at the number of people that looked surprised at me.

After my lessons , I ran down to the Great hall for dinner, coming to a stop when I ran into Albus in his new green robes." Hey little brother! How are you, keeping up with homework? Sleeping correctly?" I asked, slinging my arm around his shoulders and guiding him to the hall. Some people turned to their neighbours, whispering behind hands and giving me strange looks for being with my brother." Yeah, I'm fine. Hey, did you get a letter from Dad yet?" He said, I pulled him aside with a glance around the room quickly." Al, I want you to promise me, that no matter what stupid things I might do this year you won't follow in my footsteps and that you'll stay with James if anything happens. And don't tell Mum and Dad until its too late and they can't change anything." I spoke in a low voice, not wishing to be overheard by nosy midgets." I promise, but what do you mean EJ?" He answered,I shook my head with a sad smile the slip of paper in my pocket weighing heavy.

**A/U**

****Selene does not belong to me, she belongs to Chocolate cheesecakes and I have her permission for her to be used as CCC beta reads this for me. With that over with, I welcome new and old readers alike, wishing you a happy read and please review. Those words of wisdom come from all of you, this story could use some more wisdom I reckon... Well, maybe on Evie's side I guess!****


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Teddy Lupin, I love you a little.**

I stared at he back of Scorpius's pale hair coated head, eyes watering from the laughter when Teddy exploded his cauldron that morning at Potions, I held onto the desk to stop myself from falling off my chair, stopping when he came over and tapped my shoulder." Teddy when will you learn not to upset the delicate internal balance of Professor Sheldon Slughorn? You knew he was dressing up to impress his father today." I scolded playfully, earning a pat on the year from my friend." Are you entering Miss. Straightlaced? 'Cause I'm sure Sirius probably gave you the same advice he gave me.' Don't enter that tournament Teddy, you're the last reminder of the wizarding world that Remus and Nymphadora Lupin ever existed in our lives.' I never took him seriously though, I'd've thought that you'd want to defy your father as well." He whispered, scarily close to my ear. I shivered at the closeness, pushing him away from me with a grin on my face." Oh get lost you loser, obviously I do but... Perhaps you're wrong." I said bluntly, turning away from him and frowning sadly. For the rest of the lesson, I ignored the boys, waiting for the prime opportunity to pounce on Teddy after Transfiguration. "Hey boys, what ya whispering about now?" I asked, slinging both of my arms around them happily and enjoying the warmth coming from both of them. Neithernon answered, I rolled my eyes, painfully aware of how much like my mother I really was, even if I didn't care enough to mention it to anyone who's care." Nothing! What are you doing doing yourself Potter?" Snapped Scorpius in much the same way my Father used to speak about his in. I shuddered away from the thought, noticing how Teddy's shoulders tensed when I touched him even casually in public." I'm minding my own business and sticking my nose in yours, is there a problem with that Malfoy?" I retaliated waspishly, taking my arm from around him and letting it dall to my side dead." Hey, Evie?! My mum just sent me a letter, she reckons you could enter the tournament... Although she thinks it might be wiser to just leave it alone." Syrena called from behind us, I whipped around to face her with a threatening expression on my face. She cowed away in fright, I kept glaring until a soft touch on my lower back snapped me out of it." Come on Evie, its not worth wasting your famous death glare over, you won't frighten her with a father like uncle Fred on her side." Teddy said softly, guiding me up to the Gryffindor common room.

I sat silently throughout the whole of Al's snap game with Rose, watching as his face went pink every time she glanced at him." I'm going for a walk I think, I won't get caught anyway because Filch is scared of Dad isn't he?" I sighed suddenly, pulling myself from the warm embrace of my seat and out into the cold of the corridor." Where are you going Potter?" Yelled Victoire, hurrying after me with her night robe pulled tight around her body. I sighed but slowed just long enough for her to catch up." What do you want now Victoire? You know if we get caught I'll blame you and run like hell right?" I growled, increasing my pace to get away from her quicker. Her nose wrinkled as she got closer to me it was almost !like I wasn't good enough for her to be around." I just wanted to know what you were doing Evie, and since when do you let someone else get into trouble for you? You wouldn't if it was Teddy would you?" She replied, easily keeping up now that I'd slowed down to her pace. My eyes widened in horror, what if she knew how I felt about him? Who would she tell, would she tell him?" No, but then again its normally me taking the fall for him in the day. What would you want with my where about and activities anyway? You're only my cousin, and I have a fuck tonne of them everywhere these days." I joked, implying that she was gathering information for someone in particular." Is it Evan? Why would you do something like that to me?"I continued in confusion, jabbing a finger in her general direction behind me." Please Evie, its just that... Uncle Harry's worried that you might enter the Triwizard tournament just to prove that you're better than he was, well... He was against Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory and My mother, Fleur Weasley( ) how must that feel to have two of your relatives already done the tasks and be able to tell you what to do and how to do it?" She goaded, obviously I tried to ignore her like I did to the others, but it was so hard, so tempting to hit her in the face." Shut up! You might be the better looking one but you will never be the nice one out of us ever and I don't think that even Evan will date you now you know." I snapped, thinking out loud again and she seemed to know it. Didn't stop it from hurting though, I managed to shake her off outside the Great hall, but only because she got seen by Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris. Fucking freaky ass cat if you asked me personally, but Victoire seemed more scared of her than me or Scorpius or Ted- James." Coward, could you not even get this far into following me without being seen by that cat?" I muttered to myself, unaware that someone else was in the room as well.

"Evelyn Jasper Potter what on this good earth did you think you were doing when you entered?! We had an owl from Al last week saying that you were hiding something from him, he was worried like we are now!" My father bellowed, it didn't sound right in his normally soft voice, but it was better than what would've happened if Mum was home that night." Dad, I want to show the others at school that I'm better than they think just because you bought Lord Voldemort back from the dead the night you won you don't want me to represent out school either!" I shouted back, not looking at him but glaring at Al instead for grassing on me." Even your mother -" " Even mother had enough sense not to bring up Voldemort for the last 19 years?! Fuck it to heaven dead but I could not care at all! I never meant to brag about getting in this chance dad, but god it just feels so good to take all that fame away from your over stuufed head of yours! "I screamed, leaping up from where I'd been sat, sprinting up to the girls dormitories where only a woman could follow. A few minutes later, Auntie Selene came into the room with Mum,Hermione and Fleur behind her like an army." So, you followed in your Dad's footsteps of being Hogwarts champion this year? Well done Sweetie, well be here through it all... Even if Harry disagrees with us all for doing it." Mum said, coming over to me and stroking my hair softly. I jerked out of her grip and stood up, pacing restlessly and feeling four pairs of eyes burning holes in the back of my head." Its not just that...Houston, we have a major problem on our hands right now. I think I'm in love with Teddy and he's practically my brother! What would Scorpius think?" I said hurriedly and worriedly, Hermione came over and held me still be my shoulders. She looked deep into my eyes and told it to me straight." If you like him this much Evie... Tell him now. The worst thing I did with Ron was not say any thing and I almost lost him to Lavender Brown, god rest her brave soul. I know you're scared, but you've got to b able to take the plunge for love." She said firmly, holding my gaze until I nodded ferociously at her and spun from the room, pausing at the door." Ladies, I shall be back with either good or bad news soon!" I whispered, and evil smile playing my face like an instrument.

I searched the common room for Teddy, seeing him sat with Frank and walked over a little awkwardly." Hey weirdos, can I have a word about that Charms homework Ted?" I asked innocently, hands clasped behind me to stop them from fidgeting. He looked a bit confused at first but then grinned and followed me to the corner of the room.

Selene POV:

She was doing everything Ginny had with Harry, but in reverse order." Aw, itching he's going to kiss her!" Fleur cooed, I rolled my eyes and felt funny. I wanted Evie to be happy since she was Harry's daughter, but I also didn't want her to get hurt by a boy, worse even... A boy she liked." I don't know. It looks a little dodgy doesn't it?" I whispered, peeking out from around Hermione's shoulder nervously. Evie was stood in the corner with Teddy right across from her, she was terrified and I considered going over to sort it out myself until..." Evie, I'm not sure. You're a lovely girl but... A little too out going for me I think at the moment." He said, I had amazing hearing and heard all of it. The others only saw her face falling in sadness and hurt. Evie made to turn away from him with an angry glow to her face, sensing his mistake Teddy reached out and grabbed hold of her arm." Hey, are you crying? Evie, I don't understand why you could ever like me, I'm a bastard to you most of the time but you still deal with it and you even deal with Scorpius because he's my friend. Baby, I do want you." He muttered, stroking her face gently and kissing her carefully, as if not to spook her. But he grew more comfortable with the shape of her mouth, getting more confident until it was evident by Evie's gasping that she needed to breathe for a while." Teddy? I still need to breathe air as well." She choked, pulling back from him with a wicked grin on her face. He copied that look and I knew exactly what it meant, I'd seen that look many times on Fred and George when we were younger. I sighed, all three of my conspirators looking 'round at me understandingly." I miss the days when we would sit around in here thinking that nothing could ever stop us. I remember that summer that Gryffindor won the Quidditch and Fred kissed me there in front of the entire team without giving a toss who saw. I wish it would b like that for her." I elaborated, glancing back over at Evie's happy face with Teddy's red one and thinking that her life could never get bad again.

Well if I was right there wouldn't be the need for a story would there? Of course she hits problems again, and m and the girls keep our promise and almost kill Harry ourselves. Or maybe I was over reacting a little bit, but if he made her unhappy then wed both pull out the big guns… Me and Harry I mean.

**A/n**

**Yeah I know I said about that hiatus thing but I got bit by the radioactive idea bug again. Review for a different custom made character and pleases some feed back or its be a permanent break and this will be scraped like so many other failed projects of mine. Souless out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Misery is my name.**

Evie POV:

Oh my god! If my life got any better I'd be sure that my parents had some involvement in it, but Teddy really kissed me!" Okay, Evie why has Mum just sent me an owl asking me to keep an eye on you this term?" Al asked, I smiled at him kindly. He obviously hadn't been told about in the fact I'd been pulled out of the Triwizard cup on Halloween.

_*flashback*_

_I was sat near the back of the room, staring at the Durmstrang student that was making faces at Victoire, who was blatently ignoring him and was giving a Beuxbatons boy her eyelash batting. "Welcome students to the next Triwizard Tournament being hosted at Hogwarts! Now when I call your name, would the champions from each school come up here and claim their place in the games." McGonagall shouted, gesturing to the cup proudly. I rolled my eyes, casting a look at Teddy with an eyebrow raised in question. His face mirroring mine.' What is this crap?' He mouthed, I shrugged and looked back at the front. "The champion for Beuxbatons is...Juliet Montebeux!" McGonagall proclaimed, I threw my head back and let out a long breath and clapped along with the others. A small girly with short grey hair bounced up to the front with a gradient smile plastered to her face, her eyes matching the colour of her hair." The champion for Durmstrang is...Vigga Mortasoan." She continued, a tall slightly hunched over on himself from the height lumbered up the hall, earning many weird looks from the Hogwarts and Beuxbaton students. "And last but not least, the Hogwarts champion is..." She paused and sighed, passing a hand over her face in defeat." Evelyn Jasper Potter. I cannot believe this." She continued in a groan, I pressed my lips together so as to not look so cocky, which I didn't feel as terror took over. I got up, turning my head in Teddy's direction, he looked at me weirdly and turned to Scorpius. Apparently ,my legs had carried me all the way from my seat at the back to the front where the teachers were all stood with their heads in their hands." Just keep going Miss. Potter please, we'll talk about this later." McGonagall sighed, I nodded and kept going towards the trophy room. My feet carried me closer to what my family had warned me against, the Tournament at Hogwarts, but it didn't bother me that they thought I couldn't do it, just that they weren't willing to support me through it like they did with dad." She cannot enter can she? Isn't that a bit unfair to the rest of your students to allow Mr. Potter's child in this year?" The Durmstrangs headmaster asked, crossing his arms and pouting. I had to stop myself from giving him a very dirty look, but was almost too late!" Of course she is allowed to enter, just because dear Harry did doesn't mean his daughter can't!" Slughorn panted, is belly sticking out more than ever._

_*flashback over*_

"Well, you know how I got called out on blowing up the girls toilets last year? And the Divination tower the year before? Yeah, well this year I blew up Gretchen's office on the Fifth floor corridor and had to talk to Professor. Slughorn again." I lied, looking over my shoulder at the smirking Teddy bbehind me. Al looked skeptical until Scorpius stepped up to bat as well." She really did, I was with her and so was Teddy and Fred junior! What we did was we got hold of some of Weasley wizard wheezes popsnappers and set them off in her room but we didn't really run as fast as we thought we did and we got caught and dragged to Slughorn instead of McGonagall. "He said, one hand shielding his mouth secretively, as though he were telling Al something no one else knew. That interested him beyond doubt as he happily went around bugging Scorpius for more details on the adventure. Of was lucky we'd been telling the truth or of he'd gone to Gretchen, the new care taker, and asked about it, me and Scorpius would be deep in shit for the rest of our lives!" That's has to have been the biggest lump of crap you've ever told him this year Evie darling. Come on, I know a place where no one will desturb us." Teddy whispered in my ear, I shivered and turned to face him acutely aware of his hands being on my waist." It's not the boys dormitory is it? Because if it is I'll have to kill you for reals." I threatened, pulling away from him slightly more as he tried to kiss my cheek." No, just somewhere that's not here." He argued, releasing my waist and dragging me by the hand from the room and into the corridor beyond.

**A/n**

**Lol, I know how much everyone loves cliffhangers! By the way, leave any questions that need answering in a review so I can answer them please, it will count as reading the chapter and I'll love you forever! Also again, I have added a story for Underworld called Welcome to my life,nits okay I guess but could do with some reviews? Thanks to: chocolate cheesecakes; for the reviews and faveing! and to **

**xXallegedangelxX for following and faveing, thank you so much!**

**I think that's everyone, if you want your name on the list please review or follow or fave this story!㈅7**


End file.
